


The Yuletide Ball

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape, very reluctantly attends the Yuletide Ball at Hogwarts. Then makes a very surprising liaison with a younger Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yuletide Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Christmas Drabble Challenge  
>  Challenge issued by Muffiliato Group on Face Book  
>  Title: The Yuletide Ball  
>  Word Issued: Angel

 

"Shouldn't you be topping the Christmas tree?" Severus remarked, admiring the pretty Witch's fairy outfit.

"I'm an Angel." She snapped.

"Angels perch on trees too," he huffed.

"What are you then?" She asked, staring at his dark green robes.

"A Christmas tree." He purred in her ear.

 

* * *

Minerva had ordered him to enjoy himself in his retirement, pounding into the red-headed Witch with wild abandon was him doing just that. 

The nipple popped out of Severus' mouth as he cried out with ecstasy.

 

He had finally fucked Lily Potter all be it in name only.

At last he felt free.

END


End file.
